The red emperor and the supporting shadow
by Snacks and scissors
Summary: Akashi loved kuroko and kuroko loved akashi. What if they were living together and is attending teiko university? College AU, i think they are around 19 years old! Gom is a group of teachers! Rated T(i think) AkaKuro. title not important ;w;) cover by メイズ on pixiv! rating may change! CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : HELLOOOOOOOOOO MINNAAAAAAAA~~~~ WOWWWW I'M IN AN AMAAAAZING MOOD TODAY! I myself doesn't really know why~~ sooo~ oh my god i'm really really REALLY happy! so because of this sudden happiness, i'm gonna write sumthinggg about my best friend(s) OTP! AkaKuro!~ and it is from Kuroko no basuke anime series! well... and of course it is rated..T...(i think so (?) ) . I am soo sorry if the plot is too fast! so yep! that's it!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke is not mine!(i wish it would be mine...)**

**cover is not mine! it is from the famous and awesome pixiv user... メイズ  
**

**this fic is dedicated for my beloved friend gi-chan and of course... Golden eye lashes!(lol i'm not gonna tell her real name to you guys~ oh and just a word, i called her ki-chin!/slapped By her)\(;w;)/**

**warnings : TYPO(S), OOC-NESS, AN MAKEOUT AKAKURO SCEENEEE!^q^**

**some part of this fanfic is born by my roleplay with my best rp friend~gi-chan!(only some thought..we didn't finish the roleplay TT_TT**

**enjoy! and pleaaaasseee read and review! *bows***

* * *

A certain red head woken up on a bed in his room. He slowly open his heterochromatic eyes and found a certain sleepy baby blue haired boy by his side. "Nngh...ohayou...Akashi-kun..." Kuroko muttered to Akashi that has just woken up. " Ohayou, tetsuya...were you having a nice sleep?" Akashi greeted kuroko with a smile. " mn..yes.." Kuroko answered. "Well, that's good then.." Akashi said while standing up and heading towards the bathroom. "Shall we take a bath together then?" Akashi said to kuroko.

After they took the lovey dovey bath together(note: Author dies of nosebleeding), they prepare to eat together on the dining table. While kuroko is cooking the breakfast, Akashi is sneaking behind him quietly. And it seems Kuroko is too focused on the cooking and doesn't know that akashi was behind him. "Nee Tetsuya~what are you cooking?" Akashi suddenly whisper to Kuroko's right ears. "A-akashi-kun!? W-wha-?" Kuroko said, looking suprised and a little flushed. Tint of pink can be seen on kuroko's cheeks. "asking you~" Akashi said again, this time while licking Kuroko's earlobe. "Nn..Akashi-k-kun.. p-please st-stop.." Kuroko gasped and yelped while blushing. "Hm..how about i say,... No~?" Akashi nipped at Kuroko's earlobe. "N-ah! P-please Ak-Ah!-akashi-k-kun...the cooking going to be burnt..." Kuroko protested while holding back the moans That is going to get out of his throat. "Alright,alright~fine! Now cook a delicious breakfast for me 'kay?~" Akashi sighed.

'_Breakfast as delicious as you~' _Akashi thought while smirking.

As soon as Kuroko put the plates with their breakfast on the table, Akashi immediately muttered an 'itadakimasu' and dig into the food like a hungry dog. Kuroko just chuckled by seeing this,he is also glad because Akashi seems to like his cooking. After finishing their food,Akashi asked Kuroko"Tetsuya...". "Hmm?what is it Akashi-kun?" Kuroko said while washing the dishes. " are you free this afternoon?" He asked. "Hmm..well,not exactly.. But i think i only need a few hours to do my assignment with my teacher and i will be free around 6 o'clock!" Kuroko chirped. "Hmm,well then...how about we go to eat dinner together then? It have been a long time aince we had dinner together!"Akashi said. "Eh?really?" Kuroko asked, unsure of what Akashi had just said. Akashi nodded. " B-but aren't you busy Akashi-san?...after all... You are the smartest student in the class.." Kuroko sighed. "Don't worry tetsuya..i already arranged the time for us to sped. Together today! I just need to write a few things!" Akashi answered Kuroko's question with a smile. "Really!? Okay then! I will be back at 6 o'clock!" Kuroko chirped happily while taking his white and blue colored bag. " i'm going then!" Kuroko Said. " have a nice day." Akashi said back while planting a light kiss on Kuroko's forehead. After that, Kuroko got into his university in 5 minutes.

"Ohayou,midorima-sensei!" Kuroko greeted his green haired teacher politely. "good morning,kuroko, take a seat." Midorima ordered Kuroko. Kuroko complied and sat down on the nearest chair. Kuroko asked Midorima to help his problems with his math homework. And of course Midorima complied. After all, who would have declined an request after seeing such adorable puppy eyes. After a long 8 hours, kuroko decided that he would go home faster then he was supposed to. " i think i'm too excited!" Kuroko said happily while walking trough the street that leads to his and Akashi's house.

"Tadaima!" Kuroko said when he got in the house. There is no answer. "_Where is he?' _Kuroko asked in his mind. Then he enters The library where akashi usually was. When he entered the library, he spotted a figure sleeping on the table. "Akashi-kun...?" Kuroko chuckled at seeing how sleepy Akashi looked. "Nn..." Akashi muttered in his sleep. '_He must be tired...' _Kuroko thought while smiling. Then Kuroko peeked to see the clock. ' _it's still 3 o'clock..i guess i am too excited..' _Kuroko thought while sighing."well then..i should take a bath first then..."Kuroko muttered While going to the bathroom.

Akashi slowly opened his eyes. He then realizes that he fell asleep after doing such exhausting assignment,even though he told Tetsuya that he only had a few short and easy assignment,actually there were much more than that. The assignment was long and very very hard to do. But he still managed to do it,after all he IS the smartest student in teiko university. Akashi then heard some water that came from the bathroom. He then sneak into the bathroom and indeed his Tetsuya is there. He smirked seeing His tetsuya taking a bath inside the shower stall. And then he got an idea To surprise his Tetsuya.

Inside the shower stall...

Kuroko felt really happy inside of the shower stall. Maybe it was because the thought of Him having a romantic dinner with his beloved Akashi. Unconsciously, he hummed in happiness while taking a bath. When suddenly,he felt a hand grip his shoulder and the other one hugging him. And then he peeked back with a look of horror and shock. And he saw another man, in the shower stall,with him, and of course still fully clothed (A/N: because if he is naked...author will make this story M-rated(;w;)/) and that man's red eyes stared deeply to him and successfully made him blush like a school girl. "Tetsuya~" Akashi purred beside Kuroko's right ear which made Kuroko yelped. "A-akashi-kun?!W-what are you doing?! A-and now your clothes are drenched with water!" Kuroko said panicking and covering his private parts (A/N:*nosebleed) while blushing a dark shade of red,embarrassed. "Its okay~ after all i can always change my clothes~beside,it have been a long time since i see you this cute and beside, you look so delicious right now..." Akashi chuckled and licked his lower lip(with sexiness~) that made Kuroko flush. "y-you should stop teasing m- Ngh!" Kuroko yelped at the sudden intrusion on his lips. Akashi had kissed him. And then Akashi poked his tongue on Kuroko's bottom lip and Kuroko gasped at the touch and Akashi used this opportunity to slip his tongue and explore Kuroko's mouth. Kuroko moaned and pushed Akashi's broad chest, begging him to stop this hot make out session In a shower stall (A/N : *dies of nosebleeding*)"A-akashi-kun s-stop!" kuroko managed to said between gasps. Akashi stopped and smirked at the sight before him.

His Tetsuya,blushing and panting while being showered with water from the shower. And Kuroko thought the same too,Akashi,holding him so he doesn't collapse and the white shirt akashi is wearing is drenched with water and Kuroko can see Akashi's pale skin inside the clothes trough the shirt. And that intense gaze Akashi was giving him..it made him very very embarrassed. "Alright then, take a bath cleanly,Tetsuya, i'll be waiting on the living room." Akashi said while taking off his wet shirt and taking a towel to dry his wet hair that is still dripping water. Kuroko only managed to nod and take a bath again, face still, flushed from the intimate activity he and Akashi was doing 5 minutes ago.

After taking a bath,Kuroko successfully dashed into the bedroom before Akashi saw his still blushing face. In the bedroom,Kuroko picked up a nice light blue shirt with a dark blue cardigan. After he worn his clothes,kuroko got out and noticed that Akashi had taken a bath and currently wearing a black t-shirt with a red sleeveless cardigan. And Akashi was wearing a pair of black glasses, due to his worsening sight. "Ah,Tetsuya.. Are you ready to go?" Akashi asked Kuroko That has just came out from the bedroom. "Un,i think so...ah,let me take my bag first." Kuroko answered Akashi's question, successfully putting the usual poker face and monotone voice he had. Akashi nodded and waited for Kuroko. After a few minutes, Kuroko came back with a blue bag on his hand. "Okay,lets go Akashi-kun." kuroko said. "Sure,let's just use my car." Akashi said while leading Kuroko to the garage and letting him sit inside Akashi's car. Apparently Akashi's father had just bought a red car for him last year,and he already got his driving license. Akashi the. Turned on the car and hopped inside,sitting on the driver's was busy typing with his smartphone. Then suddenly Akashi asked Kuroko, " now then, where do you want to eat,Tetsuya...?"

* * *

**Hooraaayyy! I've finished! And yeah yeah yeah it is short..i know... I did my best already! And maybe..this is currently a fanfiction that i wrote for this 2 weeks! You know why? Becausee... my shitty school is having an annoying exam AGAIN. OH MYYY IM SOOO PIIIISSSEEEDD OOFFF! So i won't be posting another new fanfic for these 2 weeks! But i will manage to continue this thing i hope...(IHOPPEE) so yep! Did you enjoy this? Please tell me! And what food do you want Akashi And Kuroko enjoy for their dinner? Please tell me your opinion! Review and favorite and follow are very very important to me! It is my energy drink for writing fanfictions! They are really making me happy and letting out my tears(and screams) of joy! So please Review if you can! Alright then, thank you for reading! see you later!~^_^)/**

**~Yo-chan signing out~**


	2. Chapter 2

**heeeeeellllooooooooooooowwwwww~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

***peek from hiding place* y-yo-chan's here...again.. i'm sorry! sorry! very very sorry! for the very very VERY late update! i was supposed to continue this fic last week b-but again the damn test keep forcing me to study and i feel oh-so-annoyed *spit fire from mouth* but now its done...i'm so glad (._.)/ and i've got freedom! even if its only for a while! 'cause on 14th on april the exam will come again ...*cries* **

**well,at first i've decided to continue my other fanfic,"my beloved misaki' but then... when i saw the fav AND follows from this fanfic...KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!~~~~i'm sooo sooo super hyper amazingly happy!~~ so I've decided to continue this first! thank youuuu soooo much for the reviews,favs,and follows! i love you guys! oh, and even if i didn't get any review about the dinner akashi and kuroko will eat...i decided it myself (*sob) i-i'm a little dissapointed with that...but it's okay even if the reviews are short, i felt so happy reading it~ so anyway as usual,i'm sorry if there is typos everywhere...and i'm so sorry to tell that i'm too lazy to check if there is any typos...so im sorry!(how many time have i said sorry?) i will try my best to avoid making typos here! so please continue to read this :'3 sorry if i talk too much.. alright here we go!**

**P.S: for eclipsekuran : once again i'm sorry that i can't make M rated things yet...but i promise,i will make it later!(when i'm ready!):v**

**thanks for the reviews and supports! **

**enjoy!**

* * *

_**chapter 2**_

_**warnings: shonen ai(mxm) don't like don't read**_

_**disclaimer: kuroko no basuke is made by tadatoshi fujimaki , i don't own anything except this fic and the oc here.**_

_**After taking a bath,Kuroko successfully dashed into the bedroom before Akashi saw his still blushing face. In the bedroom,Kuroko picked up a nice light blue shirt with a dark blue cardigan. After he worn his clothes,kuroko got out and noticed that Akashi had taken a bath and currently wearing a black t-shirt with a red sleeveless cardigan. And Akashi was wearing a pair of black glasses, due to his worsening sight. "Ah,Tetsuya.. Are you ready to go?" Akashi asked Kuroko That has just came out from the bedroom. "Un,i think so...ah,let me take my bag first." Kuroko answered Akashi's question, successfully putting the usual poker face and monotone voice he had. Akashi nodded and waited for Kuroko. After a few minutes, Kuroko came back with a blue bag on his hand. "Okay,lets go Akashi-kun." kuroko said. "Sure,let's just use my car." Akashi said while leading Kuroko to the garage and letting him sit inside Akashi's car. Apparently Akashi's father had just bought a red car for him last year,and he already got his driving license. Akashi the. Turned on the car and hopped inside,sitting on the driver's was busy typing with his smartphone. Then suddenly Akashi asked Kuroko, " now then, where do you want to eat,Tetsuya...?"**_

* * *

"Akashi-kun...is this really the place?"

"Yes it is Tetsuya, lets get in!"

Both of them stood in front of the fancy tall building that seems the restaurant they will be eating at. kuroko hesitatingly entered the building with Akashi. The inside of the building was fancier than the front. It was decorated with gold floor and a majestic type wallpaper. It was also decorated by chandelier and fancy interior. "Now then,lets search for a seat for both of us." Akashi said. after a few while,they've found a seat in the vvip room. after that,they both ordered food for them to eat. While waiting,they chatted together. "Nee,Akashi-kun..." Kuroko started. "Yes,Tetsuya?" Akashi replied. "I'm just wondering...why did you suddenly invited me to eat dinner with you?" kuroko asked,face full of curiosity. "hm..well i just thought that it had been a long time since we talk and chat together like this..since we were both busy with our assignments' Akashi said while smiling sweetly to Kuroko. "o-oh..." Kuroko blushed and looked away from akashi's gaze.

"ah,our food is here Tetsuya,let's eat then!" Akashi said when he saw a waiter bringing their orders and put them on the table. They ate their food in silence,but not in an awkward silence,but it's a comforting silence. A few moments later,they both finished their food. Akashi spotted a stage with a few singer singing songs for the restaurant. Akashi smirked and stood from his chair and scooted towards the stage. "A-akashi-kun?" Kuroko muttered when He saw Akashi walked to the stage and speak something with the singers and musicians. Then, Kuroko eyes went wide when he saw Akashi holding the microphone and the musician preparing to play a song again.

Then,Akashi started to speak trough the microphone. "may I have your attention,ladies and gentlemans?"Akashi spoke to the whole restaurant. All of the people who was currently in the restaurant stopped doing their activities and looked at Akashi. "today,I am having dinner with my beloved lover,well you could say..a date." Akashi said while smirking towards Kuroko that blushed because of Akashi's word. Everybody in the restaurant cheered because of Akashi's words. "now then,I will sing a song for my dearest lover." Akashi said and signaling the musician to start the music. When the music is starting Akashi started to sing.

**_Whenever I'm alone with you _**

**_You make me feel like I am home again_**

**_Whenever I'm alone with you_**

**_You make me feel like I am whole again_**

Right after Akashi started singing the song,everyone fell silent and watched Akashi's show intently and even, a few started closing their eyes and focused at Akashi's singing voice. And those people included Kuroko.

**_Whenever I'm alone with you_**

**_You make me feel I am young again_**

**_Whenever I'm alone with you_**

**_You make me feel like I am fun again_**

When singing this part, Akashi started closing his eyes and sung seriously.

**_ However far away, I will always love you_**

**_However long I stay, I will always love you_**

**_Whatever words I say, I will always love you_**

**_I will always love you_**

Kuroko slowly opened his eyes,captivated by Akashi's singing.

**_Whenever I'm alone with you_**

**_You make me feel that I am free again_**

**_Whenever I'm alone with you_**

**_You make me feel like I am clean again_**

Akashi opened his eyes and started to sing the next part.

**_However far away, I will always love you_**

**_However long I stay, I will always love you_**

**_Whatever words I say, I will always love you_**

**_I will always love you_**

After that,Akashi moved his gaze and his gaze fell into his beloved Tetsuya that was currently watching him intently. He continued singing, not moving his gaze away from Kuroko.

**_However far away, I will always love you_**

**_However long I stay, I will always love you_**

**_Whatever words I say, I will always love you_**

**_I'll always love you , I'll always love you_**

**_'cause I love you_**

After Akashi finished singing the song, A round of applause was given from the audience inside the restaurant. Some even gave Akashi a standing applause. But Akashi still haven't moved his gaze from Kuroko. Kuroko blushed at this and immediately looked away. Akashi then quickly got off the stage and pull Kuroko to the stage again and said. " Now then, I will introduce you to my lover I just sang to,Kuroko Tetsuya." Akashi said to everyone there.

Kuroko blushed and looked away and stared wide eyed at Akashi with a what's-going-on expression. The audience clapped their hand and cheered for both of them. "A-akashi-kun what are you doi-" Kuroko widen his eyes when he felt a pair of soft lips landed on his own lips. When akashi stopped the kiss, Kuroko was blushing like a mad scientist. They heard a squeal from the fangirls and fanboys in the restaurant. Some even said things like "oh my god! They're so cute together!" and some even said " That was a sweet make out session!" and some even nosebleeded and some fainted. Well but just one thing that Kuroko knew.. Akashi was smirking and all of his blood rushed to his face. Akashi thought that, indeed this is a beautiful and awesome night.

* * *

**Aanddd… voila! I'm doneee ! finally! So….. w-what do you think about this fanfic? Is it good? Is it bad? Please tell me! I really need to know! Oh and I want to thank everyone that has reviewed,favorited, and followed this story! I love you all so much! and about this chapter... too many blushing kuroko / Special thanks for gi-chan that gave me the singing idea! I've done my best here! So I'm really sorry if it's short… TTwTT)/ oh,and the song that akashi sung here is 'love song' by Adele ! alright then, if you have any advice of what should I write on the next chapter? Tell me trough PM and reviews! Oh,and if you watched "k" and liked the sarumi pairing then please check out my fanfic 'my beloved misaki' ! Alriight then… long story short…**

**Mind to review?**

**-yo-chan's signin' out-**


End file.
